Error Macro
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: (Collab with The Jonny T Factor) Post Mortal Kombat 2011, Ermac, in a moment of chaos after Shao Khan's death, ends up transported to the One Earth Universe, forced into the conflict between the Regime and the Insurgency. How will Ermac, now controlled by the soul of King Jerrod, survive?
1. The Road to Hell is Paved With

**Another Dead Hero- Well holy hell, i'm back, but not alone as me and my good buddy The Jonny T Factor are collabing on yet another fanfic. This time, it's a crossover of "Injustice: Gods Among Us" and "Mortal Kombat"... so basically another DC Comics/Mortal Kombat crossover. :Insert deadpan "Yay" here: Remember how Scorpion was DLC for "Injustice"? Well, like that, it's just one MK character appearing in the Injustice universe, but it's not Scorpion, it's Ermac and this takes place a day or two before leading into the main story of the "Injustice" game and after the Story Mode of "Mortal Kombat (2011), with some of Ermac's ending of the game mixed in, so there will be spoilers. How will this play out? Well, let's see, what you think Jonny?**

**The Jonny T Factor- I think I'm not getting paid enough for this.**

**ADH- Jonny, we're not getting paid at all.**

**Injustice: Gods Among Us- Error Macro**

**Ch. 1- The Road to Hell is Paved With Good Intentions**

Shao Khan is dead, the merging of two realms has been prevented, Earthrealm once more saved, but at the cost of many lives. Those still loyal to the Emperor of Outworld had either retreated or simply stayed, waiting for the next phase of their plan. One soul, or, many souls had ventured into the accursed area known as the Living Forest, not because of cowardice, but because of their inner turmoil.

"AARRGGHHH!" The masked being screamed, in an almost echoish tone, like many were screaming at the exact time. Various green souls seemed to erupt from within him as he twitched and fell on the ground, holding his head. His name was Ermac. He was an creation of Shao Khan, a warrior made from the many souls of those killed in battle for Outworld, made by the emperor's magic and bound to him. And due to the latter condition, Ermac felt it when his creator was killed by the Thunder God and with that, the souls that formed him started to lash out in pure anarchy, Ermac losing control of himself.

"AAHH! STOP IT!" he screamed in pain, clad in a what was deemed as an ancestral ninja uniform, it was black and red, padded up for some protection, with wrist and knee guards for close combat. along with a black hood and a red mouth guard. Ermac had to wear it after his encounter with the Lin Kuei cyborg that went rouge in the clock tower, his clothes were too torn from battle to wear, so he was ordered to change into something also battle ready, when he saw the uniform, it felt was familiar to him, so he chose it.

But after Shao Khan's death, the uniform was starting to be worn and torn thanks to the souls cutting it up in their madness. As he squirmed in pain, Ermac tripped, falling face first against one of the living trees as it tried dragging him towards it's mouth, but the souls scared it away, the mouthguard falling off due to it breaking against the tree, showed under it Ermac's exposed face, showing his skin being a very pale green, his eyes, a glowing green as were the runes on his arms, along with having a small almost blackish green beard. It's then it came to him.

A soul within him seemed to start calming down the others, as if becoming their leader, it seemed wise and powerful. "What the?..." Ermac muttered as multiple visions, almost like memories flooded his mind, him being hailed, having a queen, was he a king? Various more visions went through his mind, including one and his queen holding in their arms a small baby girl, which then turned into a beautiful young woman in blue. It rang a bell in Ermac's mind.

"... Kitana..." Ermac muttered, then remembering his beautiful queen. "... Si-Sindel... our... OUR wife... daughter" He said before suddenly seeing a vision of his old master smashing a giant war hammer against him, killing him, then more of his wife, becoming corrupted by Shao Khan's men, his daughter under the assumption Shao Khan was her father, then... Then... Their corpses, his wife, mad with power, mortally wounding their daughter before dying in battle with the Shaman in the church.

"NNOOO!" Ermac screamed in horror as his hood feel, showing his scruffy short hair, also blackish green. "... Shao Khan... it's all his fault..." He growled... Whoever this king was, whosoever soul was now in control of Ermac and the other souls, was angry. "We'll kill him, WE'LL FINISH HIM!" he roared in the sky, the souls coming back to him as a wave of Hadoenegry burst from him, destroying some trees.

But before he could make any other move, a green portal seemingly made of Hadoenergy suddenly appeared before his eyes, was it that infernal Quan Chi's fault? He didn't have time to think before the portal sucked him in before everything went to black.

The darkness that consumed Ermac was shed by a bright light, a light that blinded Ermac. But soon the green orbs that were his eyes adjusted to the light, and he was soon able to view his surroundings, only to be awestruck by what he perceived. He was surrounded by towers, hundreds of them it seemed, and the air was littered by hovering metallic crafts. On the side of each of the crafts was some kind of insignia, a label of some kind that connected them together. As Ermac searched his surroundings, reminding him of the city Shao Khan tried to invade through, he found large armored vehicles and large projections on the towering buildings that shared the same insignia.

"What is this madness?" the vessel of souls asked himself, waving his hand through his hair as he made his way over to one of the projections on a building. He hesitated for a moment as he reached out his hand to touch it, hoping to find some sort of answer to this strange illusion.

"YOU!" a voice called from behind Ermac, causing the latter to stop in his tracks and listen, "What do you think you're doing? Planning to vandalize public property? Raise your arms and turn around so I can see you!" Ermac slowly retracted his hand and complied with the order, turning to face his accuser. What he found was a young Caucasian male with short, slicked back black hair, who was clad in a suit of yellow and black, with metallic shoulder pad and wrist and shin guards, and a black cape. On his chest was a black and white insignia, but was not that of the others Ermac had seen before.

The man was hovering in the air, staring down at the strange-looking being that stood below him, trying to recognize him. "Identify yourself at once!" the man ordered, his voice stern. Ermac found offense in this stranger's order, and seemed a bit angered by it.

"You are the one who needs to identify themselves!" Ermac responded, even sterner than the man above him, "Who are you?"

"What are you, some kind of moron?" the man yelled, enraged by the being's, he knew that he couldn't have been human, defiance, "I'm the one who gives orders, not you! Now, identify yourself you idiot!"

"We are Ermac!" Ermac announced, "And we did no crime!"

"We?" the young man said, a bit confused by this, "What's this "We" business, there's only one of you!"

"We are many!" Ermac stated, pointing at the rude man, "You are but one!" The hovering man was even more confused and was becoming frustrated by this newcomer's responses.

"Are you a civilian or are you one of the Insurgency?" the man demanded, as he hovered down to the ground before a now confused Ermac.

"Insurgency? No, we are Legion!" Ermac yelled, becoming annoyed by this fool's interrogation.

"Gah, stop acting so stupid!" the younger man yelled, enraged by all these answers that did little to solve this mystery, "You know what, forget it! I, Superboy-Prime, here by place you under arrest for failure to coöperate with the Regime!" The man, now identified as Superboy-Prime, grabbed Ermac's wrist, only to glow green with Ermac's Hadoenergy, and being sent flying backwards into one of the buildings.

"We will not obey your commands!" Ermac said. Superboy-Prime landed on his feet, fuming with rage.

"You can't hurt me!" Superboy yelled, "I'm with the Regime! I'll... I'll... I'LL KILL YOU TO DEATH!"

"You don't scare me..." Ermac said before realizing he referred to himself as a single person, but before he could correct himself, Superboy suddenly flew straight at him, driving his fists into Ermac's chest, sending the ninja flying up through the air and through a nearby building, smashing against various floors before bursting out from the roof of said building before landing on it, rubble everywhere, groaning a bit in pain as tried standing up as he saw Superboy's fly up from the ground below and land on the roof, eyes color changing from his natural blue to a glowing viscous red and yellow.

"You ready to just give up and die?" Superboy sneered, floating towards Ermac.

"No..." Ermac said, cracking his neck and lowering his head as he got in his fighting position. "We're just getting started!" He yelled before rushing towards Superboy, who flew towards him.

**ADH- Well, that's all for this chapter, how will this fight between Ermac and Superboy-Prime turn out? How did Ermac end up in the Injustice universe and what will happen due to his presence, well, I'm gonna be a bitch and tell you to wait till next chapter, right Jonny?**

**Jonny T- I'm firing my agent.**


	2. First Blood

**ADH- Well, let's keep it simple. Just be sure to R&R this chapter, right Jonny?**

**The Jonny T Factor- Yeah, be sure to enjoy this chapter.**

**ADH- Oh and before this begins, if this was part of the game, kinda picture Ermac being voiced by Jim Cummings (Oh GOD, that'd be awesome if he voiced him for real, though Michael McConnohie does a great job as him) and Superboy-Prime voiced by Josh Keaton.**

**Jonny T- Like them choices, again, R&R and enjoy.**

**Injustice: Gods Among Us- Error Macro**

**Ch. 2- First Blood**

Both the "Being of Souls" and the "Boy from Kyrpton" collided, Ermac went to strike Superboy in the face, only for his opponent to duck and knee Ermac in the stomach hard, dropping him down on his knees before he felt Superboy slam his fists into his back, before throwing him behind him hard on the ground.

"You really think you can beat me?" Superboy sneered, using his heat vision to burn Ermac, who managed to roll away on the ground before it touched him, getting up, back in his pose. "I am all powerful, YOU'RE NOTHING!" He screamed before using his heat vision again, aiming it upwards towards the being.

But it didn't reach his target as Ermac suddenly vanished in a burst of green, confusing Superboy, who looked around. "WHERE ARE YOU?! COME OUT AND DIE!" He yelled out as unknown to him, Ermac came back from another burst of green force port, punching down the fool to the ground, waving his hand a bit in pain.

"Ah!" Ermac groaned, moving his fingers to make sure they were working, it was like hitting a slab of concrete, almost like hitting Goro. But he didn't care as he had to duck various punches from Superboy, who rose back up even more angered, backing him up against a air condition. Ermac managed to flip over Superboy, whose punch instead connected with the machine instead of his intended target, smashing the machine with ease.

"STAY STILL!" Superboy roared, turning around before looking face first right at a robotic drone Ermac had grabbed and thrown right at him, making it explode, but even that didn't work as Superboy wasn't even phased, just shaking his head at Ermac, who was shocked as that should of burnt him, but there he was without a scratch.

"You got to be kidding us..." Ermac muttered outloud, earning himself a laugh from the yellow and black clad man.

"HA! You must not really be from around here, now, JUST DIE!" Superboy yelled, only for Ermac to hit him with a Hadoball, making Superboy recoil in pain. "AH! AH!" This raised the Vessel's hopes, getting his Hadoengery ready, blasting him with a bigger two handed blast, hitting him as Superboy screamed more, but... "AAHHH... haha..." he started laughing before "HAHAHAHA!" Superboy laughed out loud in madness, grinning evily at Ermac. "You actually thought magic can harm me? Sorry, wrong Kryptonian!"

This only made Ermac shake his head, rushing over and punching Superboy in the face and stomach multiple times, ignoring the pain that rang within his hands with each hit. "Magic won't work? Fine..." Ermac grunted with each hit before jumping up hovering into the air. "Hard way it is then!" he yelled before dropping down, kicking Superboy in the face, sending him against a light up sign, ricocheting off of it against another robotic drone, sending him down through the floors of the floor multiple times before landing on the mural in the room, a museum, bouncing off of it onto the ground before Ermac appeared in another force port, this time above Superboy, dropping down a elbow drop, landing on him.

Then to make sure he didn't get an opening, Ermac grabbed Superboy's arm before doing a Kimura lock, holding on and stretching out his arm. "AAHHH! Y-YOU- STOP IT!" Superboy screamed in pain and anger, but Ermac didn't let up, extending the arm out more. "I said..." He muttered as Ermac noticed the odd yellow ring with the same symbol on his opponent's chest around the finger of the left hand he was holding on to suddenly glow yellow. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" was what Ermac heard before out of the ring came a big yellow construct in the shape of a fist, punching Ermac back hard against a display.

"Ah... What was that?" Ermac moaned in pain, looking to see Superboy, even more enraged as he held his ring hand up, his body and eyes shining yellow.

"Great fear." Superboy grinned in a crazy way. "Tell me, what do you fear?" he asked as the vessel stood to his feet, his body still aching with pain, glaring holes into the Kryptonian before him.

"Fear is an emotion i-WE are not familiar with." Ermac retorted, realizing he referred to himself in the first person again before quickly correcting himself. Superboy eyes flared with angry, along with the yellow light.

"Then, I'll make you fear me!" the man glowing yellow roared, as he constructed a mace of yellow light and flung it at Ermac, who managed to roll out of the way, causing the mace to destroy the display behind him. The mace then ruptured into light and disappeared, as Superboy formed a construct of an axe beneath Ermac, which he spotted and attempted to avoid by leaping backwards, but the Kryptonian managed to swing the axe upward and nick the chin of the living vessel of souls. The axe ruptured as Superboy constructed multiple swords and sent them soaring towards Ermac, who attempted to dodge them, the fluorescent blades of two of the swords managing to slice Ermac's right arm and left thigh.

"AH!" Ermac grunted, as he threw a ball of Hadoenergy at Superboy, who constructed a shield of light that blocked it.

"Was that your attempt at fighting back?" The yellow clad man mocked. Ermac narrowed his eyes at his mockery, but suddenly thought of a perfect idea. He threw another Hadoenergy ball at Superboy, who again blocked it with the shield construct. "Oh, you almost got me that time!" Superboy laughed, shaking his head. Ermac began to throw more and more Hadoenergy balls at him, as a port appeared behind him on the ground and one appeared behind Superboy, the latter unaware as he blocked with his shield. Ermac threw one more ball before leaping backwards down in the port and appearing behind Superboy, delivering an elbow to the back of the Kryptonian's neck.

Seeing Superboy drop down in pain opened a window for laying down more offense, Ermac managed to grab him with his telekinesis and slammed him against a display of weapons, causing some of the more explosive firearms to explode, actually causing some noticeable damage against him as he fell back on the ground. "Ah... you... YOU..." Superboy muttered, watching some of his blood drip from his head, shocked at this sight. "... made me bleed..."

"Yes and we will do more if you keep pressing this matter." Ermac explained as Superboy screamed in anger, attempting to fly right into him, only for Ermac to catch him in midair with his telekinesis, slamming him hard against the display Superboy landed on before jumping and grabbing him in midair, throwing him down onto the ground, quickly hovering in the air before landing on the ground on his back, causing a small Hadowave to ripple along the ground, knocking Superboy down more. "Now, will you end this foolishness?" He asked, standing back up.

"NEVER!" was what Superboy screamed, before blowing hard at Ermac, surprising the ninja as ice formed around him till he couldn't move before Superboy's made a yellow construct with his ring forming a clamp around his throat before throwing him high in the air before Superboy flew straight at him, tackling him as both flew at a fast speed high into the air through multiple buildings, then to drive the point, grabbed Ermac by the leg with a yellow hand construct. "Now, JUST DIE FOR GOOD!" He screamed, swinging Ermac in a circle in the air, throwing him straight down back to the museum, smashing onto the car hanging onto the rafters, breaking the cables holding it, smashing that on the ground.

Superboy floated back down, breathing hard and good, looking over his handy work. "YOU SEE? We'd never have morons like you on MY earth!" He yelled, calming down. He looked at Ermac, strung out over the broken car, smirking as he got on his com. "Flash, it's Superboy. Just took care of some idiot, looks like some homeless ninja. He actually managed to...never mind..." He said, listening to the other line. "Yeah, he was using some kind of magic, bet he thought he could go the hard way, but I took care of him. Might wanna get Billy and come with some-" He said before stopping as he thought he heard something. No, it- There it was again!

Looking over where Ermac was, Superboy floated over, ignoring Flash on the other line, he knew what he heard, two heartbeats, but it wasn't possible! He looked at the wreckage... and the being wasn't there. "IMPOSSIBLE! THAT SHOULD'VE BEEN A FATALITY!" Superboy screamed in anger.

"No..." Ermac's voice was heard behind the so-called hero, who turned to see a still standing Ermac, bleeding some. "Just a brutality." He growled before thrusting his hands at Superboy, sending out a green flash so bright, it blinded him, making him try shielding his eyes, only to recoil in pain as Ermac force ported behind him, driving his fist right into Superboy's spine, causing pain to shake all over the Kryptonian's body before said person was lifted up into the air by the Vessel of Souls' telekinesis before being slammed up and down against the ground multiple before being kept right in the air, surprised.

"N-No. Your magic... can't hurt me..." Superboy groaned in pain as Ermac shook his head.

"Not magic, telekinesis, the two differ from each other." Ermac said before running and jumping right at Superboy, delivering a HARD superman, no pun intended, punch onto him, sending him against the ground with enough force to make a small crater. Landing on the ground, Ermac just looked down at the ground, he didn't know what just got into him, normally when he did a move like such, he wanted to make sure the opponent was broken and dead, but here, he just wanted to make sure he taught this moronic fool a lesson. He looked down at said dazed out fool. "We're being forgiving and offering you mercy. DON'T MAKE ME REGRET IT." He growled, leaving the museum.

As Ermac walked outside, he looked around, where was he and what's going on about this "Regime" and "Insurgency"? What he also wanted to know was why he kept referring to himself in the first person. He was a legion of souls, he was many, yet... Wait, souls... soul... he thought to himself, was that- "NO!" Superboy's voice rang out loud, interrupting Ermac's train of thought, turning to see the mad "Boy of Steel" fly right at him. "I'LL KILL YOU TO DEATH!"

But just a inch before Superboy's fist could obliterate his, Ermac just managed to stop Superboy in place with his telekinesis, catching Superboy off guard. Looking into his opponent's eyes, Ermac just shook his head as if to say "You brought this upon yourself.", before lifting up and slamming Superboy under a floating car and back down on the ground.

His eyes glowing brighter, Ermac raised his hand, engulfed in hadoenergy, moved it slightly to the right, making Superboy scream in pain as his right arm was telekinetically snapped in two, then Ermac did the same with his left hand, making Superboy's left leg break in a horrific angle before moving both his hand in a small circle together, resulting in more screams of agony as Superboy's upper body turned 180 degrees before dropping him to the ground, walking up to his broken body as he tried speaking in pain "Y-You can't... Do this... This is-" The Boy of Steel didn't finish what he was gonna say due to Ermac's boot being calmly put on his throat as Ermac looked down at him.

"Brutality? No..." Ermac said before suddenly raising his foot up. "THIS IS A FATALITY!" He yelled as he dropped down his foot down on Superboy's throat, causing a sickening crunch to be heard as blood shot from Superboy's mouth, ending his life. Ermac looked down, shaking his head before stepping away, wiping his foot along the ground to rid it of stray blood.

"HALT!" Ermac stopped, mentally groaning before stopping and turning around to where the voice came from, only to see a group of armored soldiers, holding guns aimed at him and they all had the same insignia on their shoulders, the same one he saw on the crafts and vehicles . This he hadn't expected.

"You are under arrest for your crimes against the Regime and the murder of Superboy-Prime!" One of the soldiers announced as they closed in on Ermac, "Get on your knees with your hands on your head!"

"You are making a mistake!" Ermac informed, "If you continue your actions, we will not show none of you mercy!"

"Well, if you resist anymore, we will open fire!" The previous soldier replied.

"Then so be it!" The vessel yelled, as he unleashed a blast of Hadoenergy, knocking the soldier against a building window.

"SHOOT TO KILL!" The lead soldier ordered, as the soldiers attempted to fire at him, only to find their weapons were jammed. Three of the soldiers rushed Ermac, only for the latter to summon a port below himself drop into it. A port then appeared behind the three and Ermac launched out of it and kicked them into the port on the ground. The port behind Ermac disappeared, then another appeared in the air in the distance, the three soldiers falling from it to the ground. A soldier attempted to strike Ermac with his gun, only for Ermac to avoid it and headbutt the soldier, knocking him out cold. One of the Regime soldiers managed to unjam his weapon and began to open fire on Ermac, only for him to use his telekinetic powers to take control of the soldier hand and force him to fire at his own comrades. After the others had been dealt with, Ermac forced the soldier to turn the gun on himself, finger on the trigger

"You were warned!" Ermac said, about to force the soldier to kill himself, only for a surge of electricity to course through his body, the vessel of souls roaring in pain, as he dropped to the ground. Ermac struggled to stay conscious, but the pain was far to intense. The last thing he saw before falling into darkness wasn't what he expected, was a yellow, red and black blurry shape landing on the ground in front of him.

**ADH- So, Ermac has been arrested by the Regime, what will they do to him? Again, gotta wait. As i said before, this takes place before the main story of Injustice, think a couple days or week before it.**

**Jonny T- Yeah, see you next chapter! R&R!**

**ADH- Quit it dude.**

**Jonny T- You shut up.**


	3. Welcome to Stryker

**ADH- Okay, this chapter of the fanfic is mostly written by me as Jonny is currently at this moment of writing working on "The Tapes", but he did do some edits and such, so let's get into this. This chapter also features some cameos and references, find 'em if you can. Again, R&R people and enjoy!**

**Injustice: Gods Among Us- Error Macro**

**Ch. 3- Welcome to Stryker's Island  
**

He could smell it, a familiar smell, the smell of flesh and blood. It was one Ermac was accustomed to, who walked along the steps of a church. Sent after getting changed, he was to see if his Queen managed to complete her job. As he opened the slightly opened door, he saw a gruesome sight, numerous corpses laid across the inside of the church, blood sprayed all over, even some vital organs laid on the ground near the bodies they belonged to. He even saw the corpse of the man whose arms he ripped off with his telekinesis, now fitted with what looked to be cybernetic arms.

It looked like his queen had done her job when he saw something familiar, rushing over to it, he saw it was Sindel's wrist guard. Grabbing it in hand, Ermac closed his eyes and a brief vision came to mind, her grabbing the Shaman, only for her opponent to sacrifice his own life, taking Sindel with him in a burst of light, disintegrating the both of them, leaving the wrist guard behind.

Opening his eyes, he shook his head, before hearing a deep breath, looking to the side, Ermac saw someone. It was her, Princess Kitana, severely wounded. Ermac looked down at her, she didn't have much time by the looks of things he thought to himself, but his deed was done, it was time to report back to Shao Khan.

"How could you?"

Ermac stopped in place, surprised, turning around to see Kitana looking up at him, tears in her eyes and coughing up some blood. "Why did you let this... happen?" She asked in pain. "You vowed to... protect me and mother..."

Shaking his head, Ermac looked at her. "We don't know what-"

"DON'T... speak those lies..." Kitana hissed before coughing up some blood. "You made a promise... and you failed... father..."

"No..." Ermac said, holding onto his head. "You're dead..."

"You lied to me, mother!"

"NO."

"And now we suffer in the Netherrealm!"

"SHUT UP!" Ermac screamed, looking at Kitana, holding onto her and shaking her. "JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUPPP!" He screamed out before lowering his head. "Your father is dead..." He muttered, looking up to see the Kitana he was holding was now a decayed corpse, freaking out the vessel as he backed up in shock.

"My king..."

Ermac froze in place, slowly turning to see the decaying corpse of Sindel looking at him with dead eyes, grinning evilly. "Come share our PAIN!" She screamed, lunging at him.

"AAAHHHH!" Ermac screamed, sweating like crazy, before realizing he was having a nightmare, just a nightmare. But it seemed so real, he tried to move, but noticed he couldn't. Then he realized why, he was strapped to an upright gurney that looked to be inside a laboratory with some of the soldiers he experienced earlier.

"Bad dream?" A voice said to him, Ermac looked to see it was the figure who was in the black, red and yellow he saw before passing out, wearing a cape and hood and some black eyeliner, odd choice.

The vessel of souls only looked at him, looking into his eyes. "What is this? Where are we?!"

"Transport ship." Another voice on the other side of him spoke, Ermac looked to see it was a man in red and yellow armor, a lightning bolt on his chest, the hooded man also had a lightning bolt on his chest too. "Normally we would have taken care of you, but you're an unknown."

"Unknown?" Ermac asked, confused at this. "What dare I ask is an unknown?"

"Someone who clearly isn't from around here." The hooded man answered. "Though, judging by your choice of clothing, you some kind of oriental vagrant?"

Okay, already the second time he's been called something of that nature and it started to get on Ermac's nerves as he looked deadpan at the Hooded Man. "Who are you two?..." Ermac hissed.

"Just call me The Flash." The man in the armor responded.

"And I'm Shazam." The hooded man responded.

"And we are completely perplexed by your choice of names, why can't I escape?" Ermac asked, noticing he did it again, calling himself through the first person, which both men also noticed, but kept their eyes on him.

"Well, you're clearly a very hostile individual." Flash explained, looking over Ermac. "A very skilled fighter, seemed to possess powers of Telekinesis along with some magic based ones AND you managed to murder a fellow Regime recruit, Superboy-Prime, a KYPTONIAN, in combat, that makes you very high level threat to us, so proper procedures had to be taken."

"Kryptonian?" Ermac thought to himself, what sort of universe is this he wondered. Were all residents of this universe just as strong as this "Superboy-Prime"? Ermac tried to use his powers to escape, but a sound was made outside as the ship he was on stopped, noticing the soldiers get up, guns ready as both The Flash and Shazam got in front of the being. "What has happened? Why have we stopped?" Ermac asked, looking around

"Because, we're here." The Flash answered as a door opened, a bright light shining through, getting in Ermac's eyes, which he tried adjusting to it before seeing a surprising sight.

"Welcome to Stryker's Island." Shazam said as the being's gurney was pushed out, letting him see he was indeed headed to a prison, a maximum security one as there were so many barbed wired fences, guards, spotlights and more.

Ermac wasn't gonna take this, he wasn't going to be sent to prison for self-defense, While his arms and wrists were restrained due to the straps, his fingers could still move and they're all he needs. He moved them a bit and saw his fingers stated glowing green with Hadoenergy, but then a red dot appeared on his fingers, confusing Ermac as it lead up to his chest, then his forehead. "Wouldn't try that if i were you." Ermac looked over at Flash, who said it, walking along with him. "These guys have been trained to keep watch of our prisoners, both the normal and meta-human and WILL shoot you down."

"Of course..." Ermac muttered to himself, looks like Force Ports and floating out of prison was out of the question, shaking his head as Flash went over to the two guards at the gate, leaving him alone with the one called Shazam, who patted his shoulder.

"Hey, could be worse, just think if SB asked Frosty to the party instead of us, you wouldn't be alive." The hooded man assured, the being could tell this man meant well, both him and this "Flash" meant well, but he could see Shazam was also a bit naïve. But it's not all he saw as when Shazam's gloved hand touched his shoulder, a flash went through his mind, it went by quick, but Ermac got the full picture. "You okay?" Shazam asked, curious. "Kinda spaced out there."

Ermac looked around, seeing Flash still talking to the guards. "This won't end well for you."

Hearing that, it didn't seem to bother the hooded man who gave a smile. "The Regime is here to protect the Earth, no matter what it takes." But he saw the Vessel of souls turn back to him, shaking his head and looking right into his eyes.

"We were not talking about the Regime."

That seemed to offset Shazam a bit, but before anymore could be said, Flash returned, looking at their prisoner. "Okay, everything's set." He said, looking at Shazam. "You can go Billy, i can handle the prisoner, we'll meet back at the Watchtower, maybe grab some lunch." Ermac watched, noting how whatever was in this "Billy"'s head just went away as he nodded, giving his goodbye before flying away, leaving the two.

"Does everyone in this realm have the ability of flight?" Ermac asked, looking up at the flying hero, not noticing Flash's attention peaking at the mention of the word "realm", but shook his head.

"Not all of them, come on." The Scarlet Speedster answered, walking inside the prison entrance as Ermac was wheeled in by the soldiers. He could see inside were many different prisoners, a lot of them wearing odd attires, then again, who was he to judge. He also saw various guards, keeping watch of the prisoners, but both parties would have something in common as they saw the new guy be brought in, curious and talking among each other about the man who single handily killed a Kryptonian.

"Hey asshole, you're next!" One prisoner from his cell, seeming to be made of darkness, similar to the one who obeyed Quan-Chi, yelled to Ermac before one guard whacked him with a stun rod, shutting him up, referring to him as "Ebon".

"Looks like someone already has some fans." Flash noted to which Ermac sighed to himself, still not pleased about this

Two prisoners who were watching seemed interested, one dressed up in a red hoodie and cargo pants, black and yellow straps, orange scarf, hood over his face, showing his white expressionless mask, the same color as the anarchy symbol on his jacket, cane in hand. He looked along with the other prisoner, who looked really odd. He was clad in what seemed to be an all green fully body scuba suit with yellow lines down his mask, big red eyes and yellow antennas, almost like a bug. Both didn't look like the two who would interact together, but they did for some reason.

Ermac happened to notice the two before an odd light blueish skinned female wearing a skintight red long sleeve upper body suit and thong with long black hair got close to Ermac, but the oddest feature was her wings, which was more bone, stopping the transport. The woman grabbed onto Ermac, smirking as she felt him, what looked to be blood coming from her mouth. "Well, look at you, heard what you did to the Kryptonian, word travels at the speed of light here." The woman cooed, then smells Ermac, "I can smell the rage in you-"

"HEY!" Flash commanded, suddenly appearing in front of the prisoner, who still kept that blood stained smirk. "Leave him be Bleez, we're transporting him to interrogation. Get back to your cell! Do I have to remind you of what happened last time?"

"You just tell "Wonder Bitch" to watch her back next time." The winged woman said to Flash, irritated a bit before looking back at Ermac, seeming to enjoy the sight of him. "Come to my cell later, the rage deep in your heart, it's kinda... hot..." she said before walking away, leaving a confused Ermac.

"... We are puzzled, is this how the beings of your realm greet each other?" The vessel of souls asked, he didn't know what she wanted, but he felt his face get warm, never felt that feeling before.

"No, just her. By the way, If you try to get with her, things will get bloody." Flash responded as the transporting resumed.

"We are used to such conditions." Ermac noted, not knowing what Flash meant as he was moved around again to another cell block of the prison, passing by a rather large ape with a notice enlarged brain standing beside a strange container with a white skull on it, harboring a massive brain in it.

"What do you inquire will happen to him?" The ape questioned.

"The newcomer has spilled Kyryptonian blood." The brain answered in a robotic tone, "He is a high level risk. He will be executed, as per proper protocol."

The Being of Souls then noticed a gated window, and on the other side of the window were a couple of gated holes in the ground, one being opened by a guard, a tray of food being let down into it, but what confused him the most was the five heavily armed guards aiming their firearms down the hole. "Who's in there?"

Hearing that, Flash looked outside the window and saw the hole, shaking his head. "Permanent resident of the Hole." Ermac just watched more as the guards back up a bit in shock before aiming more, seeming to yell at the person in there, calling him an "Savage".

Soon enough, Ermac, The Flash and the guards arrived in front of a door and what looked to be a walk through scanner. The guards took the restraints off of him, letting him off the gurney. "What now?" Ermac asked, confused.

"Walk through the scanner please." Flash answered with another question, making the Vessel of Souls confused and look at the machine. "To make sure you're not carrying any weapons on you, we do it with all inmates." He explained, Ermac turned away, walking in and out of the scanner as an image popped up on a screen to the side of them connected to the machine. It showed a X-Ray shot of the being's body, showing no weapons on him of any sort. "Okay, please enter the room, take a seat and await your visitors."

"visitors?" Ermac said to himself as he entered the room, the door closing behind him as he sat down on a chair, sitting across a table was another chair. He knew for a fact he wasn't getting any visitors, what he was gonna get was someone to question him, try beating some information out of him, but he wasn't gonna make it easy. He looked at the two-way mirror, knowing someone was behind it, waiting for him to talk.

Soon enough, they came as first a woman in her 20's came in, red skinned with yellow eyes and blue glowing lines on her cheeks, clad in quite a provocative purple leotard, boots, gloves and cape, adorned with feathers and a hood over her head. Ermac could sense something demonic about her, very much like something from the Netherrealm.

The next person came as a surprise as he was a huge cyborg with red lights and wires with jagged metal for a body, the only thing left that was human was the right half of his head. Whoever this cybernetic man was, it caused Ermac to jump back, getting in a fighting pose. "AWAY WITH YOU ACCURSED LIN KUEI ABOMINATION..." The being hissed, not taking any chances.

Before the appropriately named Cyborg could be ready to teach this man a lesson, the red skinned woman stopped him. "No Victor, stop." She said, hand against Cyborg's chest, her hand pointed at Ermac, glowing purple, she tilted her head. "You remind him of similar cybernetic creatures he's previously experienced, back down, BOTH OF YOU."

Cyborg nodded, backing away as Ermac kept his eyes on him, simply sitting down. "So... Who are you and what is it you seek from us, demoness?" Ermac asked, looking at her.

"Observant one..." The red skinned woman responded, looking at the being, curious herself. "I am Raven, of Azarath, and my colleague is Cyborg. You were witnessed murdering one of the Regime's top ranking members, Superboy-Prime, is that true?" She asked to which Ermac nodded. "I see, do you hold any regrets?"

"None whatsoever." Ermac answered, hands on the desk. "He accused us of vandalizing property, when it happens we just were curious of our surroundings. He relentlessly pressured us before trying to arrest us with force, so we responded and engaged in kombat. We defeated him, but offered him mercy. But he tried to preform a cowardly attack behind our backs, so we reacted appropriately and I-WE killed him." Ermac explained, noticing he referred to himself in the first person again, correcting himself.

"You just referred to yourself as "I", but then refer to yourself in a plural sense, as if these more of you, why is that?" Cyborg asked to which Raven reached out to Ermac again, hand glowing as she looked at the being.

"He's not human or meta-human. He's a creation of sorcery, made up of many souls within him, the possible source of his powers, the runes on his arms keep him in place, but the other souls seem to be controlled by another soul." Raven explained to which Ermac nodded.

"You're a telepath, aren't you?" The being guessed to which Raven nodded her head, making him give a small smirk. "If you want answers out of us..." He said as his smirk went away was replaced by an angry look. "THEN REFRAME FROM PROBING MY MIND!" He yelled, throwing the table to the side in anger with his telekinesis, not caring he did it again, only to get a hard fist into his face by Cyborg, who didn't seem to have any patience for him.

"You did it again! Either you're one man or many, make up your mind!" Cyborg yelled, grabbing Ermac and slamming him against the wall. "Talk without your craziness, NOW." He commanded.

Ermac looked into his eyes, lip bleeding, but still standing "Well maybe if you didn't assault us, we can try explaining, you cybernetic fool." He noted, spitting some blood on the ground before being thrown back in the chair as Cyborg walked back next to Raven.

"Okay then, talk."

Ermac looked over to the demoness who held her hand up to Cyborg, looking back at Ermac. "No more telepathy, I swear, now please explain." Raven asked.

Hearing that, Ermac moved his head around a bit, looking at the two before looking at the two-sided mirror. "We don't know WHY we keep referring to ourselves in the first person, it just started happening recently." He responded, arms on his knees. "We are Ermac, we are legion and we are not of this realm."

**ADH- Now Ermac is in Stryker's Island as the new inmate, now being interrogated! Who was the prisoners that were interested? Will Ermac go into Bleez' cell for some action? What info will Raven and Cyborg get out of Ermac? Why am i asking you these questions! JUST WAIT! R&R!**


	4. First Impressions

**ADH- Sorry this took a bit, had some stuff in the way. Plus, Undertaker's streak ended in 21-1 and he might retire, add that with the untimely death of The Ultimate Warrior, it's been kinda crap this past week. XP But anywho, me and Jonny T, who got back to helping me write this chapter, got a chapter to share. Again, more characters are introduced along with cameos and references, plus more appearances from others in this. So, let's get this bitch going, R&R and enjoy!**

**Jonny T- What he said. R.I.P. Warrior.  
**

**Injustice: Gods Among Us- Error Macro**

**Ch. 4- First Impressions**

Sitting in his chair, both Raven and Cyborg, along with whoever was behind the two-way mirror, watching him, Ermac began his story, keeping his eyes on them. "From what we gathered since our creation, we were created in the dungeons of Outworld, a realm ruled by a cruel tyrant known as Shao Khan..." He said, saying that name seemed to get a vile reaction from himself, as if he HATED saying the name.

"... He was the one behind our creation, having his Shadow Priests gather the many souls of those who died in battle for Outworld, along with some who died against it." He explained, pausing a bit as he remembered the vision of Shao Khan's hammer coming down on him before shaking it off. "Using sorcery and the dark arts, they transferred the souls into the body of a fallen soldier of Outworld, to be a host."

"The body you all are currently residing in." Raven said, looking over Ermac. "It seems that due to exposure to the magic, it seemed to alter the color of your skin and body hair."

"That is correct, but I do not see the importance of such details." Ermac deadpanned before seeing the runes on his arms, glowing bright green. "To make sure the souls didn't escape, Shao Khan had a sorcerer known as Shang Tsung imprint us with these runes, to keep our powers in check and would not make this body erupt in chaos." He explained before sighing. "With ourselves bent to Shao Kahn's will, we were brought to fight for the side of Outworld in the Mortal Kombat tournament for the fate of Earthrealm. Outworld rightfully lost..."

"The hell, Earthrealm?" Cyborg asked, getting a look from Ermac. "So, this "Earthrealm", is it like another universe? Same with this Outworld?"

"In a sense; There are multiple realms where we come from besides Earthrealm and Outworld, yes." Ermac explained before pointing all over the room. "But this realm, this is unknown to us, so to answer your question, yes, we do come from "another universe"." He answered.

"Clearly..." Cyborg answered before stopping a bit, putting two of his metal made fingers against where his ear would be on the metal side of his head, peaking Ermac's attention slightly. "Alright, "Outworld" lost, what then?" He asked, stopping what he was doing and asking again.

"Shao Khan would not cease his conquest to conquer Earthrealm, instead we engaged in kombat once more, an improvised tournament, winner takes all. Once again, Earthrealm won, this only angered Shao Khan more, but one of his trusted advisers, a sorcerer from the Netherrealm-"

"Netherrealm?" Raven asked, wondering as did Cyborg.

"Hell in the physical manifestation, less the spiritual." Ermac responded, looking at Raven. "It is a place you would find comfort in demoness." He said as Raven gave a somewhat smug smirk as the Vessel of Souls resumed telling his story. "The sorcerer, named Quan Chi, gave him an idea. Invasion, which would be impossible due to the Elder Gods and their rules, but Quan Chi knew a way, to have Shao Khan's..." He said, stopping once more before spitting out the following word with venom. "... wife be brought back to life in Earthrealm, opening the two realms to each other, resulting in Outworld's forces invading."

When he said that, he saw Cyborg put his fingers against the side of his head again, Ermac listened closely as much as he could, he could hear a brief voice, seeming to tell him what to do and how to respond. "Is there a problem, Cyborg?" He asked, getting the metal man's attention before asking another question. "Who are you speaking to?" It's then he noticed the mirror, looking at his interrogators before standing up and walking up to it, hearing said interrogators come towards him, only to put his hand up, telling them to hold it. "Whoever is behind the mirror, if you let us finish explaining ourselves, you will know there is no plan of invasion in store..." He said to whoever was behind the mirror.

"If so, why?" Raven asked to which Ermac gave a small smirk, making sure whoever was watching him, whoever he couldn't see, that he wanted them to see it.

"Simple, the Forces of Light found a way to defeat Shao Khan, resulting in his death, saving not only Earthrealm, but all the realms from the emperor's evil..." Ermac explained, sitting back down as both Raven and Cyborg calmed down. "... at the cost of many..." he muttered under his breath before speaking clearly. "But with Shao Khan's death, his control over us broke, it was too much for the souls within us, we were driven insane, erupting in madness and chaos. It was the intervention of one soul within us that restored order to the others." He said before standing up. "Then, we were brought here by some unknown force, we do not know why and wish we knew, now, may we please go?"

Both Raven and Cyborg looked over to the mirror, looking back at Ermac. "Of course, I'll transport you personally to your cell, you will have time to eat at the food hall in an hour for forty-five minutes, then it's back to your cell, got it, Ermac?" Cyborg explained, making sure Ermac got all of it, which he did as he nodded, walking towards the door.

"Wait..." Raven's voice rang behind Ermac, making him turn towards her. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you can share with us?"

Ermac gave a quick thought, remembering his nightmare of Sindel and Kitana's corpses before shaking his head. "No, that's all I can tell you." He said in the first person, opening the door and being transported away by Cyborg and some guards.

However, when they were gone long enough and she was alone, Raven put her fingers against her ear, smirking. "He's lying." She said as she saw the two-sided mirror lower down, looking at two people who were watching. "Somewhat."

"Explain." A stern and powerful voice came from the other room, coming from a man.

"Everything he explained about this "Shao Khan", "Outworld" and "Mortal Kombat", everything is all true." She explained. "And there is no plot of invasion."

"Then, what was he lying about?" Another voice with some grace and power in it, belonging to a woman.

"When i asked him if there was anything else he neglected to tell us, I was able to read his mind without his notice, he thought about two corpses, both female. And the way he spoke of "the Queen" and 'the cost of many", it's clear the both of them are connected to him on a personal level."

"I see..." The male voice said, seeming to think it over.

"We have to execute him. He is a risk to us, he's killed one of our own, a Kryptonian. Meaning he is capable of killing YOU, Clark." The woman's voice said, seeming to be a bit worried, even a bit paranoid.

"Not yet, we need to see how our new prisoner is around the scum around here." Clark said, clearly thinking of an idea.

Cyborg led the cuffed vessel through the maximum security prison, with two armed guards stationed by their sides. Ermac could hear as a few inmates whistled at him.

"Looks like we got some new fish!" He heard an inmate announce.

"Shut up, you idiot, don't you know who that is?" Another inmate's voice reached Ermac's ears, "He's the one who's offed the Super-kid!"

"It seems that you already have a reputation here." Cyborg commented, as they stopped at an open cell. Ermac's handcuffs were removed by one of the guards, then he was pushed forcibly into the cell by the metallic man, earning a glare from Ermac. "There's a change of clothing on your cot." Cyborg informed, pointing to a neatly folded pile of clothing stacked on the sleeping cot in the small cell, "Or if you prefer, you can keep the clothes you've got on. We find that it makes the inmates feel more comfortable. It also helps us properly find someone in a crowd." One of the guards closed the cell door and locked it.

"When is our trial?" Ermac asked, earning a smirk from Cyborg, confusing the vessel.

"There isn't one." Cyborg answered. "Welcome to hell." Him and the two guards left, leaving Ermac standing in the middle of his new home for the time being. Ermac looked around at all the other cells that stood across from him, listening to all the commotion that came from the other inmates.

"These bars will not hold us long." The vessel of souls said to himself, as he turned away from the cell bars and observed his new surrounding. Besides for the small cot for him to sleep on, the cell contained a metal sink, trash bin, and toilet. And above the sink was a small filthy mirror, which Ermac gazed into for a moment, observing his scruffy appearance. He turned away, a bit appalled by the sight of himself. He picked up the pile of clothes, finding an orange t-shirt, a long sleeve shirt, and orange sweat pants, curious about the choice of uniform. Just then, a sheet of paper fell from the pile in his hands and landed on the floor at his feet. He looked at the paper curiously, as he leaned down to pick it up. He studied it for a moment, finding it to be some kind of schedule. He looked over to find a clock mounted on the wall of his cell, finding it to be thirty minutes until they served lunch. He narrowed his eyes, as he turned and sat down on his cot, needed to kill some time.

A man opened his eyes, seeing a younger Sindel at his side, clad in a modest silk purple dress with black hair, smiling at him as he saw he was in the gardens of a castle, it looked beautiful, far more than Outworld. "Ah, my husband..." She smiled. "Today is a good day for Edenia." She said

"I agree." He said holding his queen as he was clad in a red/black robe and pants. "Where be our daughter?"

"Oh, just with the nurse, needed a change." Sindel explained, giving a giggle. Unknown to the two, Ermac himself was watching, seemingly invisible to them

Ermac watched the man holding his wife, seeing he had spikey white hair, graying a bit on the sides and a goatee. He was confused as he watched the two kiss. He... remembered this, but thought he was the one kissing her. "I love you, Sindel..." The man said.

"I love you too, Jerrod." She said back, surprising Ermac as he heard the name. He knew of Jerrod, former king of Edenia, he was killed by- But then it struck Ermac.

"Shao Khan..." Ermac muttered to himself, before remembering his nightmare again of Shao Khan slamming down the hammer onto him, but then everything around Ermac warped, before seeing Jerrod, in a black and red gi, at the Outworld Coliseum in bloody pain at Shao Khan's feet, a screaming Sindel watching as she was held back, a small baby in her arms. Then it all started connecting together as Ermac watched the emperor of Outworld take out his wrath hammer. "No..." He said in a small voice, he also thought he was the one killed by Shao Khan.

"Edenia and your family, now belongs to ME!" Shao Khan yelled, slamming the hammer down onto Jerrod's skull.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ermac screamed, waking up as some hadoenergy made the mirror break into pieces. Another nightmare he had, sweating a bit, looking around.

"Jesus Christ..." A voice said, making Ermac see an armed guard that looked in shock at him, holding keys in his hand, unlocking the cell door. "Ah... It's-It's lunchtime, inmate..." He stuttered, scared of the being's power as Ermac got up, thinking to himself, exiting the cell. "One hell of a nightmare?"

"No, just one hell of a memory..." Ermac responded, thinking to himself. Was he this Jerrod?

Ermac shook off the thought as he followed the guard, who led him to a large cafeteria, where the majority of the inmate population was located. The guard escorted Ermac to the end of a line of inmates, handing him a small metal tray from a large stack of them and picking up a small pack of plastic utensils.

"When it's time to eat, you will get in line here, you will grab a tray and utensils, and you will go through the line and get your food." the guard explained to Ermac, making sure he understood, which he did, "You will then sit down at a table and have forty-five minutes to eat. When you are finished, you will return your tray, dispose of your utensils, and return to you cell. Do you understand?" Ermac simply nodded, as the guard walked away. Ermac waited patiently as the line seemed to go by quickly. He noticed several inmates glancing at him, before looking away awkwardly, some seeming intimidated. After a few minutes, the vessel reached the counter and held out his tray towards one of the inmates working in the cafeteria, the latter scooping up a ladle-full of some sort of white slop and dropping it onto his tray. Ermac studied the slop a bit, seeming slightly disgusted, but continued down the line to the other inmates, each placing varies edible items on his tray, though none of it seemed appetizing. He eventually reached the end of the line, where one last inmate, an old woman, was giving out small bowls of strange, green, gelatinous cubes and small boxes labeled "Milk". The inmate was about to set the two things on Ermac's tray before seeming to recognize him.

"Oh, it's you!" the inmate said, seeming a bit delighted to see Ermac, who was a bit puzzled by this, mostly because this woman spoke with the raspy voice of a older male, "You're the newcomer! Oh, goody, I've been looking forward to meeting you!" The inmates leaned forward towards Ermac. "Tell me... what was it like killing that naughty little boy?" Ermac was even more puzzled, not knowing how to react.

"...Satisfying?" Ermac replied, arching a brow.

"Oooohh, that's just so wonderful!" the inmate seemed to squeal in delight, then tossed the bowl of gelatinous cubes behind him. She then ducked under the counter, then came back up with a piece of pie on a small plate in her hand. "Here, a slice of pie, courtesy of good ol' Granny Goodness!" the inmate said, placing the pie and box of milk on the vessel's tray, "It's apple!" Ermac was now completely confused by this, but simply took his tray and left the line. "Enjoy, deary!" the inmate called, his voice now sounding more feminine. Ermac made his way through the packed lunch room, feeling the eyes of many of the inmates glued on him. He soon spotted a lone table and made his way over and sat down. He removed the plastic utensils from their plastic covering and took the spork and stuck it into the white pile of slop on his plate, scooping up a small amount of it and bringing it to his nose to smell. It smelt similar to rice, with a strong salty scent to it. Ermac reluctantly placed the slop on the spoon into his mouth, finding it to be extremely bitter with a hint of a salty flavor, but it was clear to him that it was, in fact, some form of rice. The taste was far from pleasant, but it wasn't the worst, resulting in Ermac swallowing the rice and scooping up another spoon-full to ingest.

As Ermac continued to eat his meal, two other inmates arrived at the table in front of him. He looked up at the two, recognizing them as the one with the red hoodie and the one in the green full body suit he had seen upon arriving to the prison, both carrying trays of food.

"Mind if we join you?" the one in the red hoodie asked. Ermac didn't respond, he just stared at the two for a moment, then turned his attention back to his food And continued eating. The one in green looked at the hooded one.

"I didn't hear a "yes"!" He said, as he took a seat across from the vessel, the hooded inmate sitting next to the green clad man.

"What do you two want?" Ermac asked, not bother to look up at the two.

"You." The one in red answered.

"Not sexually." The one in green informed, "Ambush Bug doesn't swing that way. ...At least, not anymore. College was a weird time in my life.", that got a very confused look from Ermac.

"Let me do the talking." The one in red sighed, sounding annoyed. The one in green, who apparently was called Ambush Bug, gave a zipped lip motion. "Your reputation spreads all throughout this house of injustice." That got a random snicker from Ambush Bug, who the two others looked at before looking back at each other. "Right, word tells of a man who managed to take down Superboy-Prime without any problems, hard thing to do."

"We have been hearing the same from the others since we have arrived." The being responded. "Why would you two care?"

"Well, cause you seemed like a guy who needed some buddies... And a pony. With a turret attached to it, Ambush Bug wants one, this food is alright..." Ambush Bug rambled on, as he stuffed his face with slop on his tray.

"Don't mind Ambush, doesn't even know his real name, he's harmless, most of the time." The one in red explained, pointing at himself. "I am Anarky, the true hero to go against the tyranny that rules over us with an iron fist, not doing shit to stop it."

"Plus, a unicorn!" Ambush bug finished, smiling. "Anywho, we were interested in you, again, no homo, you're quite something, maybe the thing that can free us." He explained, "Although, you're no Abe Linc. That guy knew how to free people, which I admire."

"Free "Us"?" Ermac responded, sipping some of his milk, which tasted very different from what came from the farms in Outworld. "From what we have observed, everyone here is a criminal."

"That's what the Regime wants you to think." Anarky noted, lifting his mask up, so he can eat some of his food, showing he was just a guy in his 20's under the mask. "You see, everyone imprisoned here is an enemy of the Regime, be it hero or villain, anyone who objects to them is a criminal to them and they will imprison you or have you executed." He explained. "Or in cases like mine, cripple you." He said, pointing to his leg with his cane.

The second part peaked Ermac's attention, looking at the two. "Execution?" He asked before suddenly he felt someone bump into his back, turning to see it was some guy in a Moth costume, confusing Ermac even more.

"Oh, s-sorry!" The Moth man apologized, sitting down as Ermac turned back, a little annoyed.

"Don't mind ol' Killer Moth, he's a pussycat." Ambush Bug noted. "Minus the cat part. But he has been known to be a meanie, just ask Batman. Or Robin. Or Killer Moth. You know what you should do?" That earned a cocked head from Ermac. "You should assert yourself, show that you won't be pushed around, show him who the big dog is.

"It was a mistake." Ermac reminds.

"Face it, there aren't any mistakes around here." The anarchist replied, "He knew that you had a reputation around here, so he "accidentally" bumped into you to see what your reaction would be."

"We are not following." The vessel informed, even more confused.

"You have to understand, people with reputations don't get bumped and let it go unpunished, mercy shows weakness." Anarky explained, "It doesn't matter who you are or what you've done, if they see weakness, they'll eat you alive. Do you understand?"

Ermac was silent for a moment, trying to make sense of what he was hearing, but believed he was beginning to understand.

"So, what are you suggesting?" the Being questioned, listening closely.

"What I'm suggesting is that you make things right." Anarky answered.

"I would have suggested making things left!" Ambush Bug replied, laughing a bit, then stopped when he realized no one else was laughing, "...Oh, Ambush Bug feels alone."

"You need to go show them how tough you really are." Anarky explained, "Make an example out of the Moth before everyone thinks that you're weak."

"It does not matter if they feel we are weak." Ermac stated, narrowing his eyes, "We can handle ourselves."

"That's what you think." Anarky said, shaking his head, "Listen, you may have managed to kill one Superpowered asshole, but this is a prison full of them. You're outnumbered. You need to do this, otherwise you're dead." Ermac was silent again, taking in the suggestion, trying to decide his next course of action. After a few minutes of silence, he stood up, earning approving nods from the two in front of him. The vessel of souls took a deep breath as he turned and looked towards Killer Moth, who was sitting at a table alone, eating. He slowly made his way over, trying to think of what he should do. Within seconds, he was standing behind the moth man, towering over his shoulders. Some of the other inmates noticed and had their eyes glued on Ermac. Killer Moth seemed to feel someone's presence behind him and looked back to see Ermac.

"May i help you?" Killer Moth asked, curious a bit as he stopped eating his food.

"May we help put your food away?" Ermac asked, grabbing the tray and turning around, making everyone wonder what was going on, even Killer Moth, who attempted to reach for his tray.

"Wait a second, i wasn't finished eating yet!" he replied to which the Being gave a smirk, which Killer Moth noticed.

"Our mistake, we'll give it back."

And with those words, Ermac turned back around, swinging and smashing the metal tray into the moth based villain's face, sending him to the ground, resulting in some of the other inmates getting up to help Killer Moth, but some others got up to defend Ermac, exchanging fists and blows as soon enough a small riot broke out, prisoners and even guards who tried to stop it were being thrown all over the place as some, including Anarky and Ambush Bug tried hiding under their tables, not wanting to be involved.

Ermac was easily beating Killer Moth, slamming him against the table and punching him all over, he didn't feel the need to use his telekinesis in battle, but that changed as he noticed an odd man in purple and gold armor and helmet, like a knight, seemed to approach behind Anarky and Ambush Bug, a wicked smile seen as he prepared to draw his fame engulfed fist back to hit them, so Ermac quickly noticed a plastic spork and flung it via telekinesis at the man, getting him right through the eyeholes of the helmet, making blood squirt all over the place as he flailed around, falling dead in front of the freaked out villain and hero.

But that distracted Ermac as Killer Moth socked him with a right hook, knocking him down, but before he could get another hit in, Bleez's feet connected with his face, sending the moth based villain into a fall as she helped Ermac up. "My dear, you alright?" She asked, checking Ermac's slightly bruised cheek.

"We are fine, why did you help us?" He asked, confused as the winged woman gave a smirk.

"Didn't want him to harm your beautiful face." Bleeze responded, earning a blush from Ermac, which he never felt, but nodded.

Then the two prisoners who were fighting on their side screamed and dropped dead as a red beam burst through them, surprising the Vessel of Souls and the Red Lantern along with the other prisoners as they looked up, seeing a well-built man with slicked back hair in a blue, red bodysuit and cape, a lot of it armored with a giant red and yellow "S" symbol on his chest with a not pleased look on his face floating down from the air. "ENOUGH!" He said, voice loud, loud enough for everyone to shut up.

Floating along this man was a woman, clad in gold and red armor and corset leotard, gauntlets and boots, an odd crown around her head, black hair tied back, sword and shield in her hands and gold lasso on her side. Bleez gave a slight groan at the sight of them, mostly the woman. "Well, looks like you pissed off the higher-ups..." She said, caressing Ermac's cheek. "Hope you get out alive." She smirked, leaving Ermac alone as the man and woman go in front of Ermac as everyone watched in silence.

"So, you're the one they call Ermac, correct?" The man asked to which Ermac nodded, sensing something powerful in the man, powerful and mad. "Alright, i am Kal-El, you can refer to me as Superman."

"Superman?" Ermac responded, bewildered a bit at his choice of name, figuring out he must have some connection to that Superboy-Prime. "Does everyone in this realm have such unusual names?"

"How dare you talk back to the High Councillor like that!" The woman at his side sneered, resulting in Ermac giving her a deadpan look.

"You only spoke eleven words and already we tire of your presence." The Vessel of Souls responded in the most venomous way he can say, resulting in multiple people giving "Oooh's" all around the three. That only made the woman angrier, grabbing Ermac's wrist.

"You dare-"

"Diana, control yourself!" Superman interrupted, stopping this "Diana" from doing whatever she planned to do just with the single action of holding up his hand. "He's new here, doesn't know any better. Relax."

Ermac looked down as she let go of him, not happy about it, but apologizing to this "High Councillor" as she backed up. It seems however when she grabbed him, he saw in his mind more than enough about this woman, including the many vile things this "Wonder Woman" had done "in the name of justice". "We thank you for that."

"You're welcome, now, tell me why you have just instigated a riot? And DON'T lie to me." The Man of Steel asked, now looking serious, the Being can see it in his eyes.

"Simple, we decided to assert ourselves within your establishment by proving a point." Ermac answered, looking to see Killer Moth being grabbed and dragged away from the broken wall by some guards, turning back to the two. "We think we've made our point."

"I see." Superman said, looking at all the other prisoners. "I'm giving you a rare opportunity here, don't you all dare try anything like this again or there will be casualties." He said, voice small, but still booming as he looked back at Ermac. "And since this is your first offense, we're letting you off easy. But don't push it or I will finish you myself." He threatened.

But the Vessel of souls shook his head. "I find that unlikely." He said in the first person.

Wonder Woman however wasn't happy with this and drove her fist into Ermac's stomach. "YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" swinging her sword down on him. But stopped, not cause she was giving mercy. But because Ermac grabbed the blade of the sword with his hand mid-swing, stopping it.

Everyone looked in shock and awe at this sight, mostly Superman and Wonder Woman's as Ermac didn't even flinch, looking at the Man of Steel as his hand bled from gripping the sharp blade. "Would you kindly keep this BITCH on a leash?" He said, making sure Superman knew he was talking about the Amazon.

There was no sounds of shock made, just more silence as Superman saw that this new prisoner wasn't gonna go down easy. But he did also sense some promise in him. But he did have to set an example. "Mind if you not use that kind of language? Ladies are around."

The Vessel of Souls let go of the blade, getting up while pointing his bleeding hand at Wonder Woman, not caring about the pain. "We don't consider HER a lady."

"Kal-El, if I may..." Wonder Woman interrupted, which the two noticed. "Maybe a week in The Hole may calm this prisoner down?" She asked, though her politeness was just a cover for her anger towards the ninja.

"The Hole?" Superman said to himself, thinking as everyone watched, Ermac glancing quickly at Wonder Woman. From that flash in his mind, he knew that she had some sort of feelings for the High Councillor, but looked back at him as said Councillor spoke more. "All right, sounds fair. Ermac, you will be brought to The Hole and stay there for a week."

"What if we refuse?" Was Ermac's response before suddenly grunting in pain, dropping down thanks to Wonder Woman slamming the hilt of her sword against the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Who said that you had a say in this." Wonder Woman smirked evily as various guard's grabbed Ermac's body, dragging him away as the other prisoners watched in silence, mostly Anarky, Ambush Bug and Blezz

A moment or so later, the gate to the Hole was opened and Ermac was thrown down it onto the dirt ground. He fell from a height that wasn't enough to kill him or majorly injure him, but it sure woke him up. "AH..." Ermac groaned in pain, getting up, seeing all around him was dug up stone, seeing he was 10 feet in the ground.

"By the Elder Gods..." He groaned, seeing the gate close, but he shook his head, this shouldn't be a problem for him, seeing anything to climb up.

"So, you're the new guy, huh? Funny, I expected you to be taller." A voice coming from behind the walls, it was an older and raspy one, bit of class in there, but not much, coming from a grated vent near the ground, Ermac ignored the voice. "Heard what you did to Superboy-Prime."

Gripping the stone wall ledge, he started climbing up the wall, luckily it was stable enough. "Yes, you are not the first to tell us that."

As he climbed up slowly, due to being in pain, the voice spoke more. "Yeah, nice work there, boy. These Regime dunces need a lesson taught to them, yes?"

"More or less."

"Thought so, though i wouldn't try climbing up and going for the grate."

"Why so?" Ermac asked, close to the grate, raising one hand to the grate, the other on the rock wall.

"Well, for starters, the grate happens to be electric." The voice said.

"Electric?" Ermac said, but it was too late as he grabbed the grate while saying it before being electrocuted, screaming in pain, forcing him to fall back down the hole on his back.

"Warned you." The voice said before giving a dark laugh. "Gotta be more aware of your environment, boy, am I right, Ermac?"

Shaking his head, the Vessel of Souls crawled to the vent. "More or less. How did you know our name?" He asked to which the voice talked more

"Time may be slow here, but word moves fast."

"Right..." Ermac said. "So, we take it you have to be a savage to be put in here."

Ermac heard the voice laugh again, but more evil as he looked through the vent to see a huge muscular man in the prison uniform sitting against the stone wall, a look of interest and evil in his eyes and grin, covered somewhat by his messy long black hair and bushy beard, but looking right back at him. "Well, somewhat. I'm already one to begin with as that's my name. Call me Savage, Vandal Savage."

**ADH- Well, Ermac has been thrown in one of the Holes and seems to have a new neighbor! Who knows how things with go between the Vessel of Souls and the Immortal (Which is kinda ironic consistering which game Ermac's from), still, check next chapter as Ermac will learn some more stuff about this new universe. Oh and kinda picture Anarky voiced by Will Friedle, Ambush Bug voiced by Tom Kenny, Bleez voiced by Kath Soucie and Vandal Savage voiced by John DiMaggio. R&R!**


	5. Bad as Me

**ADH- Well, it's time for a brand new chapter of "Error Macro" :Crab People do a small "Yay" chant: Thank you. This one is more of an exposition kind of chapter, telling how things came to be, along with showing Ermac interacting with Vandal. Right Jonny?**

**Jonny T- Of course, so we'll keep this A/N short. Just R&R and enjoy!**

**Injustice: Gods Among Us- Error Macro**

**Chapter 5- Bad as Me**

Ermac sat against the wall next to the vent, sighing. "You people of this realm have to be aware of how odd your names are." He said, for the first time in a while feeling a bit weary in pain, then again, getting shocked and beaten by the Regime would do that to anyone, even a Being like him.

"So says the man called "Ermac"?" Vandal responded, still sitting where he was in a deadpan sense himself, earning a groan from Ermac.

"Point well taken. So, why were you imprisoned here?"

"It's a long tale."

"We have been sentenced to a week within this wretched hole; we've got all the time in the world." Ermac noted, looking down at the vent.

"Good point, I'll try to keep this one short." Vandal said, moving a part of the stone wall away, revealing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, putting one in his mouth before lighting it up, smoking it. "You see, the only reason that the jackass in blue and his dogs put me in this hole is because they couldn't kill me, like all the others. Being immortal has it's perks."

That peaked the Vessel of Soul's attention. "Immortal? That is a term not used much where we come from."

"That so?" Vandal noted, inhaling his cancer stick, blowing the smoke out from his mouth, the smell of burnt tobacco noticeable. "Well, do you have god's where you come from?" He asked to which Ermac gave it some thought.

"Yes."

"Then they got to be immortal."

"Not all of them, the thunder god was mortal, only when the Elder Gods finally assisted him did he earn his immortality."

"Well, guess there's still immortals. Me, I'm no god. I just happen to have time and luck on my side." Vandal said, moving over, passing the lighter and another cigarette through the vent to Ermac, who looked at the lighter curiously. Reminded him of what he saw the Black Dragon do during the invasion of Earthrealm. He managed to flick it enough to make the flame appear, putting the end of the cigarette in his mouth, lighting it up and starting to smoke himself, coughing a bit, but getting used to it. "Yeah, non-filtered, sorry." Vandal said with a small laugh. "Thousands of years ago, i was just a mindless Neanderthal of the caves, doing what everyone else did, hunt, eat, kill, sleep, piss and shit, etc. One night, many falling lights flew by in the sky, everyone looked in awe. But one of them crashed near my cave, so I ventured to it, I was scared as J saw it was a big glowing rock, but once I touched it, it was warm, so i fell asleep next to it."

"This is an odd story so far." The Vessel of Souls noted, now smoking without any problems.

"It's gets odder." Vandal said before resuming his story. "When I awoke, I was changed, it seemed whatever irradiated from the rock affected me, made me smarter, more cunning, turned me into a leader. An immortal, healing up whatever damage I took, but it still hurts like a bitch." He laughed a bit. "Over the years, I wanted more power, to do so, I helped out whoever had such power to gain some of my own, dictators, mad men, terrorists, Knight Templar's, demons, the 1989 Bludhaven Hoods winning the Super Bowl, whatever evil there was in the world, I was there to contribute and to take."

Ermac looked in surprise, shaking his head. This "Vandal Savage" was... Well, a savage. "You're as mad as Shao Khan."

"Is that right?" The Immortal asked. "By the sounds of things, this "Shao Khan" is insane and powerful, yes?" He asked the Being.

"Yes."

"Figured. But there's a difference, he's pure evil who seeks to rule no matter what because he craves it. Me however, I'm a little different."

"Pray tell us."

"Gladly." Vandal noted. "Shao Khan, by how you compared me to him, is Chaotic Evil. The type who doesn't care what others think, just only cares about him and his own goals. Me however, think of me more "Necessary Evil", if you will." Giving another inhale and blow of smoke, he resumed talking. "I do horrible things, yes. But someone has to do it; I just help out to get it going. Without me, many horrible things wouldn't happen and there would just be good and even then, things would become unaligned. Superman, he was "Lawful Good", till that one day, and then he ventured straight into lawful EVIL."

"What happened?" Ermac questioned, seeming curious, as he inhaled more smoke. A dark chuckle came from the intellectual caveman,

"That too is a long story." Savage answered as he took another drag of is cigarette, "Granted, it wasn't as long of a story as mine, but I'll summarize it to the best of my ability. There was a madman, a psychopath that went by the name "The Joker."."

"The Joker, really?" The Vessel repeated shaking his head at yet another ridiculous name.

"The name may sound comical, but trust me; the very mention of it sent shivers down the spines of grown men. When super villains wanted to scare each other, they'd tell Joker stories." Vandal continued, "He crowned himself "The Clown Prince of Crime", but his cruel, demented sense of humor only brought laughter from his own core. For others, it brought screams of terror. HE was the true depiction of Chaotic Evil. He reveled in the suffering and deaths of others. Well, you see, Superman up there, he wasn't always with that... well, let's call he Next Tuesday for modesty's sake."

"What?" Ermac replied with confusion over the term used, whatever it was, he couldn't help but find it offensive, but fitting.

"That Amazonian whore that calls herself "Princess", sure you met her already." Savage said chuckling a bit, "There was someone else before her. Someone that truly held the heart of the Man of Steel. She even carried his seed inside off her. They were a happy couple, "Were" being the keyword as the Joker formulated a plan. A plan that would break the Kryptonian savior. ...And to say it broke him would be a massive understatement. He abducted the mother to be and set a trap. When Superman came to the rescue of his lover, the Clown drugged him. Instead of his beloved Lois Lane, he was fooled into seeing his archenemy, the beast, Doomsday. In order to save Metropolis and possibly the whole world, he flew Doomsday beyond Earth's atmosphere. But when the drug wore off, he learned the truth. He had slaughtered his betrothed."

"By the Elder Gods..." Ermac reacted in disbelieved.

"Oh, but the fun didn't stop there." Vandal laughed, "Joker's plan was more elaborate than anyone had thought. The Clown had hijacked a nuclear warhead; a weapon capable of leveling an entire city, heard some rumors he got it from Professor Zoom. The detonator to the device... A heart rate monitor he placed on Lois Lane!"

"No!" Ermac yelled shocked beyond belief.

"Yes!" Savage laughed, "When she took her last breath... so did all of Metropolis!" Savage's reaction to such a gruesome tale sickened and enraged the Vessel beside him.

"How can you laugh?" He spat, "You demon!" Vandal's laughter died down, and he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Because in a cosmic sort of sense, it was kind of funny." Vandal said, "But don't worry, justice was served. In a fit of ungodly rage, the Lawfully Good protector, Superman, did what many considered impossible... He killed the Chaotically Evil Clown Prince, The Joker, and ended his reign of terror. What happened between the Joker and Superman was the foundation of something else however. One which took five long years to get to where we are today. A new reign of terror formed from that event. A reign of the Regime's tyrannical justice, headed by Superman himself."

Ermac was silent, still baffled by what he had heard.

"But that's enough about me and my world." The caveman stated, as he put the butt of the cigarette out by grinding it on the ground, then flicking it across the hole, "Let's hear a bit about you and YOUR world."

"No, you must tell us more!" Ermac ordered, throwing his cigarette across, the hole, looking through the vent, "What else has happened? What can you tell us?"

"In due time boy." Savage reassured, "For now, I feel you owe me a bit of enlightenment."

"Why should we answer to you?" The Being spat back, taking an offence to the other's demands.

"Because, unless you want to wait a hundred and sixty-eight hours for more information about the Regime, I feel that you have no other choice in the matter." He propped himself up against the wall, making himself comfortable. "Tick tock." He said, "Better hurry before I lose interest." Ermac narrowed his eyes, as he felt irritated by the Caveman's insistence, but decided it would be best to obey this time.

"We come from a realm known as Outworld." Ermac began,

An hour later, Ermac finished up recapping his tale to Savage.

"Then, some unknown force transported us to your realm." The Vessel of Souls finished. The savage one was silent on the other side of the wall, making the Vessel a bit curious. "Well?" He asked, "Are you not satisfied?"

"Oh no, I'm very satisfied." Vandal finally responded, a raspy chuckle in his voice, "And might I say, I find you to be rather disappointing, Ermac."

"Disappointing?" Ermac repeated, taken back a bit, "What do you mean?"

"You judge and persecute others, like myself, on our alignments." Savage explained, "Yet you yourself are the very fabrication of an act so Chaotically Evil."

"We do not follow." Ermac informed.

"You are a vessel of hundreds of collected souls of men that have fallen at the feet of your master or his men." Vandal informed, "From the information you provided to me about this "Shao Kahn"' he would claim the souls of his prey, gaining more strength and power from them. Yet... he had relinquished those souls, so that you, he servant, could be given life. By all accounts, your allegiance should be that of Chaotic Evil, mirroring your former master. And for long, you willing served as such. ...But something changed your opinion, don't know what, but it did. You turned on your master and began to damn the very mention of his name. Funny, it almost reminds me of the story of Lucifer's fall from Heaven.

"We're sorry, who?" Ermac replied, confused and curious.

"Lucifer." Savage repeated, "You see, in this universe, when God created the Heavens, he also created angels as his servants. Lucifer being one of the many. Now, Lucifer was special. He was the most beautiful angel in all of Heaven and was believed to be the most favored of God. Lucifer served God faithfully, but not long after did he become jealous of God. He believed that, because he was most favored, he should be equal to God and be worshiped as well. God, however, did not share the same feeling. Lucifer was cast down from the Kingdom of God, but with him, he took half of Heaven. Lucifer now rules his own kingdom. A kingdom of sin and damnation. Upon his exile from the Kingdom, Lucifer spoke these words; "Tis better to rule in Hell, than to serve in Heaven". ...Well, that's what the bible thumpers say, but you see the comparison?"

Taking it all in, Ermac thought it all over, was he truly evil, just in denial? He wanted to ignore this story about "Lucifer" and such, but he couldn't help but feel it reminded him of himself against Shao Khan. His creator and master made him, yet cursed him and seems to have taken everything away from him, well, he thinks, still not sure. "Hello there?" Savage's voice rang from behind the vent. "You see what i mean?" He asked once more.

All the Being could do was nod. "Somewhat." He said, sighing. It was the best he could think of.

"Trust me boy, you may claim otherwise, but you're the same kind of bad as me." Savage responded, giving another chuckle. "BUT, we can be worse." He said, implying what the Regime was doing was worse. "So, made any new buddies here?" This confused Ermac a bit.

"Buddies?"

"Buddies, partners, friends, fuck buddies, prison bitches, list goes on."

"Ah... We met two prisoners, an Anarchist by the name of "Anarky" and a... Odd one, known as "Ambush Bug"?"

"Oh, those two. Eh, they're not bad guys, not a fan of the little hooded punk myself personally, tried to take away what I controlled and what not, but decent kid, smart as hell. Ambush Bug, he's... Well, something, not much there."

"There is a female prisoner by the name "Bleez", seems to be..." Ermac said, pausing a bit, trying to find the right words. "Interested in us, does that have any meaning?"

A laugh escaped from the caveman's side, as if finding this funny. "No kidding, the Red Lantern woman with the wings, lucky man!" He smiled, if he was in the same hole as Ermac, he would have gave him a pat on the back. But Savage wasn't finished yet. "But it's odd; I thought that love didn't exactly agree with her kind."

"What do you mean?" The Vessel of Souls asked. "And what is a "Red Lantern"?"

"Basically there's these corps of sorts in the out reaches of the galaxy, each fueled by a specific emotion and each revolve around color of the color spectrum. Bleez, dear friend, is a Red Lantern; they're powered by pure rage. Once the ring, their little useful tool, charged by a specific power cell battery each, it's a long story, slips in their finger, it becomes their lifeline if you will, remove it, they die." Vandal explained. "The only things that can stop the rage of a Red Lantern are hope and love, which the Blue Lantern and Star Sapphire Corps go by."

"Hope and love?" Ermac repeated, tilting his head, thinking. "Well, if this "Bleez" is infatuated with us, why is she still a Red Lantern?"

"Was getting to that." His neighbor noted. "Hope can stop the effects of the Rage, freeing the holder and most likely would make the Red Lantern into a Blue one, would hurt, but they would live. Love? That's a little more complicated. Love is the polar opposite of Rage. It's lethal to a Red Lantern, usually the first sign of love with one of them would cause the Red Lantern ring to go away and kill its owner. But the woman is still alive."

"You said Love is lethal to a Red Lantern, but can it be she somehow has been spared?" Ermac theorized, giving it some thought. "Maybe the rage she holds against the Regime is greater than the love she has for me-US?" Ermac said, having to correct himself once more.

Vandal was told by Ermac how he did that and didn't know why, just chose to ignore it. "Possible. Then again, some things i guess are best left for guessing." He said, looking up. "Well, almost night-time, which means it's almost time for some rest another six days left for you and lord knows how many for me."

"You never thought to escape?" Ermac asked, lying down against the walls, trying to get himself adjusted right.

"Oh, I have." Vandal noted. "Hell, I can escape anytime that i choose to, they can't kill me." He said with a wicked smile. "But I'm just waiting for the perfect moment."

Ermac gave those words some thought after Savage told him goodnight. He had to escape, but as powerful as he is, he's still just one being. Maybe he needed some help, but he'd talk it over with Vandal the next morning as he needed a real sleep as he closed his eyes, not one thanks to being knocked out or electrocuted.

Ermac's eyes opened as muffled screams and cries of agony rang out around him. He sat up to find himself in some sort of royal bed chambers. As he struggled to make since of his surroundings, a servant girl burst into the chambers.

"Your Majesty, the forces of Outworld are attacking!" the girl announced, terror in her eyes.

"What?" Ermac replied, as he realized she was addressing him.

"The Queen has already fled with the Princess, you must hurry and follow suit!" the servant warned, as she ran from the chambers. Ermac felt his body move on its own, as if he had no control over it.

"What is happening to us?" Ermac asked as he struggled to process the situation. His body fled from the chambers and into a hallway. Suddenly, a soldier broke through one of the stone walls of the hall, smashing against the opposite wall as it appeared he was launched through it. The sudden event had caused Ermac's body to fall backwards to the ground, as the new-found gaping hole allowed the screams and cries to be more audible. As the dust began to settle, a dark figure became clear in the dust, and the Vessel's body began to crawl backwards away from the figure, as if trying to escape. "Who are you?" he demanded to know, as he truly had no fear in him. Glowing green eyes appeared on the figure as he stepped from the dust, revealing itself to the Being. Ermac looked with horror and shock as his eyes looked upon the figure. It was himself. A copy of himself, in an appearance that he had previously donned as a servant to Shao Kahn.

"Your kingdom belongs to the emperor!" the second Ermac announced, as the original felt his body lift into the air. The second vessel neared the first, reaching his hand out. "Along with your soul!" he added, as he covered Ermac's face with his hand.

The Vessel of Souls shot up, looking around, finding himself to be back in the hole in Styker's Island. Sweat poured down his face, and his heart raced a thousand miles per hour, he looked up. Why was he having these nightmares, it didn't make any sense, he never dreamed before, but... Started after Shao Khan's death. Ermac gave it some thought, wiping some sweat off of him, seeing the night sky shined by search lights.

"This is going to be a long week."

**ADH- **So, Ermac now knows about how the Regime came to be and it seems him and Vandal seem to be… Decently get along. Why does Ermac keep having these nightmares? Is what everything Vandal tells him true? Who fucking knows? Check out next chapter, again, R&R and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
